Vehicle wash implements, such as rotary brushes, are typically constructed with various types of flexible washing elements. Typical vehicle wash elements are limp in the non-rotating state, and “extend” or “blossom” to their working length only when the brush is rotated due to centrifugal force. To increase the tension in the washing elements and therefore their effective rigidity, it is necessary to rotate the brush faster. Even then and even at high rotational speeds, the washing elements can bend and deflect in unpredictable ways, making more or less random patterns of contact with the vehicle surface, and exerting inconsistent working pressures on the vehicle surface as they make contact. The result is that high rotational speeds and redundant points of contact are necessary to get an acceptable cleaning result.
Most of these known vehicle wash elements are made of a pliable material which results in the individual elements hanging downwardly under the force of gravity when the brush is motionless. (A typical brush utilized in existing vehicle wash facilities is exemplarily illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b.) As shown, when these rotary brushes are at rest, the attached media elements hang downwardly such that their outer ends are generally disposed adjacent a lower end of the rotary brush. At rest, the component has a small effective contact area or working diameter, as defined by the outermost boundary or footprint of the elements. This footprint is generally designated as F1 in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
The useful working diameter of these rotary brushes is only increased to a sufficient size where the media elements extend generally outwardly in a perpendicular fashion from the hub and into contact with a vehicle, when the brush is rotated at high speeds. At high rotational speeds, the media elements extend outwardly due to centrifugal force to a useful working diameter or footprint, as generally designated as F2 in FIGS. 2a and 2b. When the brush stops rotating or the speed of rotation is reduced considerably, the centrifugal force is insufficient to support the media elements and they will hang or droop, as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
It is thus common practice to rotate vehicle wash brushes at higher speeds when washing a vehicle. These speeds are typically in the range of 60 RPM to 110 RPM and higher with much of this rotational speed being needed to extend the flexible washing elements to their working length as shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b. At these high rotational speeds, the otherwise limp washing elements can reach the surface of a vehicle to be washed. These high rotational speeds also help maintain a safe working distance between the vehicle surface and the rigid central hub of the rotary car wash brush. Unfortunately, as the rotational speeds of these vehicle wash brushes are increased to provide a necessary working diameter, other problems are created.
One known problem with conventional brushes that rotate at high speeds is that the higher the speed at which the prior media elements contact the vehicle surface, the possibility of damaging the exterior surface of the vehicle increases. Specifically, despite the fact that these prior media elements are constructed of a soft material, fine hazing and micro-scratching of a painted vehicle surface can occur as a result of the velocity at which the media elements impact the vehicle surface. This is particularly true if the media elements are carrying dirt particles or the like when they contact the vehicle exterior. Rotating these brushes at high speeds can also cause damage to the vehicle through the media elements lassoing wipers, mirrors, antennas or the like and potentially tearing them off.
Still another problem with the high speeds at which current vehicle wash brushes are rotated is that they create significant noise during the vehicle washing process. The high volume of noise is known to dissuade some customers from choosing to use friction car washes as it can cause an unpleasant washing experience for vehicle occupants. Indeed, many persons, particularly young children, can become uncomfortable by the experience of riding through a vehicle wash filled with noisy, rotating, and undulating mechanical elements which have been characteristic of commercial car washes for decades. Still other consumers are dissuaded from using friction car washes due to the perception that the high speed at which existing brushes rotate creates an unsafe environment.
Still a further problem with rotating these brushes at high speeds is that substantial energy is required to maintain their operation. In addition to increased energy costs, the vehicle wash equipment can wear prematurely due to the aggressive nature in which they are operated, which further adds to their cost of operation. Additionally, rapidly rotating brush elements tend to sling water and dirt over long distances, giving rise to substantial maintenance tasks for the owner or operator of a commercial car wash.
It would thus be desirable to provide a wash media element for a vehicle wash component that addresses these disadvantages as well as others that exist with current vehicle wash components.